


Make A Wish

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Happy Birthday Woozi!, Hyungs and Dongsaengs, I'm so proud of that little fluff ball, Jicheol, Little itty-bitty drabble, M/M, S.Coozi, fluffy birthday surprise, just all fluff all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So Jihoon. Did you get your wish?"</p>
<p>"I just did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

 

It was around 2 in the morning when Jihoon finally pried his eyes away from his computer monitor in favor of a little bit of shut eye, but he hadn't anticipated sleeping for this long. Usually someone would have woken him up by now; either by the constant yelling throughout the dorm, or Seungkwan making it his duty to serenade his sleepy hyung until he awoke. Today however, Jihoon managed to wake up on his own with no disruptions. The boy groaned as he sat up slowly from his bed. He reached for his phone on the side table and unlocked the screen.  _12:10_. 

Jihoon quickly kicked his feet over the edge and jumped up from his bed, stumbling slightly as the blood rushing to his head made him feel a little woozy. He cursed under his breath, as he draped a blanket over his shoulders, before trudging out of the room with heavy feet.

The first thing Jihoon noticed upon opening the door was the eery silence within the whole dorm. Normally in a house with 13 boys there would be constant noise from every corner, but as Jihoon walked down the empty hallway all that he could hear was the sound of his own feet on the carpet and the faint  _Shhh_  sound from the blanket trailing behind him.

He opened the door to another dorm room and peeked his head inside. The room was dark and the beds unmade as if the owners had left in a hurry.  He  climbed up the ladder to one of the bunks and looked around the small room. " Jisoo ?" Jihoon  whispered, as if saying the boys name would make him appear out of thin air. But alas, the boy did not appear and Jihoon climbed back down onto the floor. "Chan?" Jihoon yelled this time, looking under the maknae's bed to see if the younger boy had been planning to jump at his feet. All that was under the bed though was a pair of boxers and a picture of Michael Jackson with the words _"Keep on dancing,"_ written in the corner. Sighing, Jihoon climbed up from off the floor and fixed the blanket on his shoulders before walking out of the room.

Next, Jihoon stood outside of the bathroom and listened. Usually there would be a line formed outside of the door at all times of the day, with someone (usually Hansol) knocking loudly for so-and-so to "Hurry up in there!" But today there was no loud knocking on the wooden door, or yelling for someone to hurry up. Instead it was silent with the door to the bathroom slightly ajar revealing no one inside. 

Jihoon continued down the hallway and walked into the living room. "Hello?!" he screamed, hoping someone would hear him. Outside he could hear the sounds of car horns blaring, but nothing from inside the dorm bar the silent ringing sound in his ears.  "YAH!" he yelled once more before taking off his blanket  and throwing it harshly on the floor. Jihoon walked over to the couch in the corner of the room and  laid down face first into the cushion. _"Where did they go?"_   he mumbled. He thought about going to the practice room to see if the group had gone to practice some choreography, or maybe they had an interview today on another music show , or perhaps they all went to the park to play some basketball, but why wouldn't they have waken him?They've woken Jihoon for far less on any other given day, so why not today?  _" Did they really forget about me?"  _ he wondered, feeling a little melancholy at the thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the footsteps of another figure approaching until he was right beside him. 

Jihoon turned his head to be met with the figure crouching beside him with the biggest smile on his face. "Hey Hoonie," Seungcheol said as he pet the younger's hair. Jihoon sat up instantly and latched onto the older in a big hug.   


"I thought you forgot about me," Jihoon mumbled into Seungcheol's chest as he twiddled the older's t-shirt between his fingers.   


Seungcheol laughed and kissed the top of the boys head, "Forget about you? Or forget about your birthday?" Jihoon looked up at the older who was still grinning widely. Behind him the rest of the group filed into the room, a cacophony of air horns and other  noise makersfilling  the once quiet house. Seungcheol tugged on Jihoon's wrists, pulling him up from the couch and onto his feet as everyone broke into a chorus of "saeng il chu ka hamnida." From behind the older appeared  Soonyoung and Seokmin   who were carrying  a large cake with a picture of their two albums, "Boys Be" and "17 Carat" as well as "Happy Birthday Woozi!" written in icing. As the song finished, Seungcheol scooped Jihoon into his arms and whispered "make a wish" as the younger blew out the candles on the cake.

\---

"So, Jihoon?" Seungcheol asked. It was later in the evening and most of the boys had already either gone to sleep or were attempting to. Jihoon and Seungcheol were laying in the elders bed, arms and legs tangled together in a conglomerate of limbs as they soaked in each other's warmth. The younger turned his head so he was now facing Seungcheol as he gave him a  _go on_ look. "Did you get your wish?" Jihoon smiled as he grabbed the front of Seungcheol's shirt and crashed their lips together. 

"I just did ."

**Author's Note:**

> Before I do my standard ending note I just wanted to type HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WOOZI once more time.  
> I really do love that little fluff ball like I don't even know what to do with my life anymore. He's so beautiful and cute and fluffy and I don't know how I lived for so long without him in my life (ಥ_ಥ)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways... Thank You for reading my story~  
> As always, any feedback you have to offer is much appreciated <3
> 
> \\(˚▽˚)/


End file.
